BUBBLEGUM PANIC! :JAPAN REVOLUTION(revised)
by yuripanda
Summary: A.T. AS A JAPANESE ANIME!HUNSON ABADEER AND BONNI'S DAD HAVE BEEN ALLIES FOR SEVERAL YEARS. HUNSON INTRODUCES BONNI AND MARCI AND THEY GROW CLOSE.WILL THEY EVER SEE EACHOTHER AGAIN WHEN THE CANDY KING BETRAYS HIS PEOPLE AND HUNSON?AFTER HE IS EXECUTED THE CANDY COURT AND KINGDOM TURN AGAINST BONNI. SHE IS BANNED AND LEFT ON A DESERTED ISLAND WHERE SHE IS FOUND AND SOLD AS A SLAVE!
1. THE WAY WE WERE

**BUBBLEGUM PANIC!:JAPAN REVOLUTION**

NOTE:I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS SO DON'T SUE ME PWEASE. :p ANYWAYZ HELLO AGAIN MY LOVELIES SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET STARTED ON WRITING A NEW FIC AFTER I FINISHED MY LAST BUBBLINE FIC HIGHWAY TO HELL. NO EXCUSE FOR IT EXCEPT I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH FRIENDS AND GETTING THINGS READY FOR A ANIME CON I'M GOING TO SOON. ALSO I WAS WAITING FOR A GOOD IDEA TO USE FOR A FIC I CAN DO NEXT AND NOW I THOUGHT OF ONE. I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DO AN ANIME FIC FEATURING AN ANIME SERIES I'VE WATCHED BUT I ENDED UP WITH ANOTHER BUBBLINE FIC FOR YOU SINCE I LOVE THE PAIRING SO MUCH.

PLEASE ENJOY THIS FIC AND FOLLOW COMMENT FAVE WHATEVER U LIKE TO LET ME KNOW U LIKE IT SO I'LL BE ENCOURAGED TO CONTINUE THIS. THIS IS FIC WILL SWITCH BETWEEN MARCI'S AND BUBBLEGUM'S POV BASED ON THE CHAPTER SO WELL GET TO SEE THINGS FROM BOTH THEIR PERSPECTIVES. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS FIC LET ME KNO. BUBBLEGUM IN THIS FIC WILL BE MORE SHY THAN THE SHOW'S VERSION AT LEAST AROUND FIRST TWO CHAPTERS WILL BE A BACKSTORY OF HOW MARCELINE AND BUBBLEGUM MET AND HOW THEY WERE BEFORE CANDY KING DECIDES TO BETRAY HUNSON.

CHAPTER 1:THE WAY WE WERE

Marceline's POV: Almost everyone I knew was dead except my dad, the king of the Nightosphere, and my friend Simon. My father is a demon and my mother was a witch. Sadly her life was taken during the war when she was too close to the bombs when they exploded. She got blown up and there wasn't even a body to bury. The war began with countries fighting over territory and wealth. It ended the one country using some new bombs on enemy countries to wipe them out. The thing is it was so new it hadn't been properly tested. During transport to the detonation site one bomb in a load of them blew up causing a chain reaction. They all exploded destroying all living things and buildings in every country. By some miracle or perhaps fate Japan somehow survived and so did some of it's people. The survivors mutated into different forms though because of the gas released by the bombs.

At the time Simon and my stuffed toy he gave me,Hambo,were my only friends in the world. After we had been friends for a few years Simon lost his mind because he kept wearing a magic crown that gave him ice powers. He forgot everything...even me. Calling himself Ice King he flew away and started his own kingdom of ice and started talking to penguins. Just like that my only living friend was beyond my reach forever. Ice King was hostile to every kingdom it seemed but he stayed away from the Nightosphere because he knew my father was too strong to defeat. Through all the pain of losing Simon my only comfort was Hambo.I kept him long after I outgrew all my toys until when I became a teenager and I met Ash the wizard.

Father tried to arrange omiais between Ash and I hoping we would get married one Ash was the youngest son of the Wizard King it would strengthen bonds between the two kingdoms. We got along at first but then Ash sold Hambo to a witch for a rare magic stone he wanted without my permission. I was so angry I refused to see him anymore and so without Hambo or Ash I was back to being alone again.I remember when I first met Bonni. Our fathers had been on good terms for several years ever since they met at a dark magic convention just outside of the Nightosphere.

My father decided if I made friends outside the Nightosphere it might cheer me up because I'd have a friend to talk to. When the chaos after the Mushroom War died down new kingdoms began to rise from the rubble in Japan. Each one was full of strange new beings created by the effects of the strange,toxic gases of the Mushroom War. The gases killed most living things but almost all who survived were only ones who remained unchanged were the vampires,demons,and even a few humans.I heard the humans did it by tunneling course the demons and vampires survived because their bodies were strong enough to not be affected by the gases at all.

Most kingdoms avoided us because we enjoyed fighting for fun and pulling pranks which seemed brutish to many. Also the often sinister appearances of our people scared them. The Candy King was friendly toward our kingdom however. He was a great scientist and also secretly had a hobby for the dark loyal butler usually helped him with his more complicated spells. Our kingdom was one who had many users of such dark magic that he dabbled with and in exchange for information on the dark arts he promised to be peaceful toward us.I was told he was a man made of candy and all his kingdom,subjects,and even his daughter were made of candy too.

I had heard of such things in ancient fairy tales and thought my father was joking when he told me. For the first time in my nine hundred eighty eight years of living I was shocked when father insisted such a kingdom existed. I could tell by his serious expression this was no joke. Father had inherited the Nightosphere throne from his father when his father was killed by a unknown assassin during the Mushroom War. As my father's only heir I was always being told the importance of having friends in other kingdom's royal circles to promote our kingdom's positive reputation.

Since no one wanted anything to do with us except the Candy Kingdom, my father worked hard to be friends with their king. The Candy Queen died from a childhood sickness that got worse as she got older. The candy princess was alive and well but was often depressed. Her mother had been gone for several years but she was still a rather sad child and my father thought perhaps my visiting could cheer us both I was a vampire my father had arranged for us to visit the Candy Kingdom after dark one day.

There I stood wearing my best black furisode kimono with red cherry blossom branches on it. I looked wide eyed at this town in front of me made entirely of candy. All of the buildings in our kingdom were dark colored usually black or shades of red. This city though was every color imaginable and the people were all just as colorful. In every direction they roamed in and out of the buildings, played in streets, and some worked in shops or sold things in vendor stalls. They all stopped and stared when I floated past.I gripped the neck of my ax guitar tighter as I found myself feeling like a strange new animal on display.

My father walked beside me in his red kimono with black dragon designs flying all over the fabric. He seemed so calm but I was the opposite. I had never met any other royalty before and here I was about to meet two in the same day. We neared a huge white palace in the middle of the town. Our palace was black with red curtains over the windows and had an overall menacing appearance. It was to protect me from the sun shining in the windows and to keep people from spying on kingdom in front of me was different as night and day. The palace in the candy kingdom was white with all the windows wide open to let in the sunlight and every inch of the palace was made of candy.

I was still nervous but somehow the bright, friendly looking palace seemed to calm my nerves a small amount. As the guards, who were living bananas, let us in the castle I hoped the king and princess here were as bright and welcoming to us as the palace was. A butler that was a living peppermint candy wearing a simple blue kimono then led us deep into the palace until we reached a large doorway. When he led us through it we found ourselves in a large dining hall. Father ended up talking with the candy king who turned out to be a pink was wearing a over sized crown and a red kimono with white crane designs on it.

They seemed to forget I was there and talked about political matters as I floated behind them silently. The butler politely cleared his throat and motioned for me to follow him so I did. We went through a maze of rooms until finally we ended up going outside behind the palace. A ornate garden was all around us and I began to float around looking at the koi pond and the various fountains here and there.

"Princess Marceline in this garden should be the candy your father brought you here to meet her I'm sure she'll be excited to see you. Wait here and I will find her and bring her to you."The candy man bowed deeply and hurried off to the left to search for the princess. I strummed my guitar,an old habit of mine when I'm nervous,and began to softly hum. I hummed for what seemed like several minutes until I was interrupted by a sound to my right."Your music is pretty."a small voice said.

I jumped in surprised and turned around to see no one but then I looked lower and there you were. A young pink skinned princess with curly pink hair and a small tiara on top of her head was before me. A cotton candy maid next to her stood at attention. You wore a pink kimono as pink as your skin with white sakura petal designs all over butler returned running up to us."Ah Princess there you are.I was looking for you so I could inform you the princess of the Nightosphere is here.I can see you have already seen that for yourself is Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum and your majesty this is Princess Marceline Abadeer. I will leave you two to talk. I have duties to attend to."And with that he scurried off back into the palace.

As you stared at me your cheeks turned a bit darker pink."So you are the princess of the Nightosphere father told me was coming?I'm not allowed outside to play with the other children in this city father doesn't want me to get hurt or of the time I'm here by myself so I read or make potions in my daddy's lab.I'm glad you are here. Now we can talk and play and be best friends."She said grabbing my hand.

I blushed not sure what to do since no other royal had dared to take a vampire's hand the end I just stood there and were so much younger than me I thought then. You couldn't have been older than seven at most but you were so friendly I couldn't help but want to be friends. Then You asked me to sing for you and play more pretty music like you liked to call it. After many songs and asking me to play hide and seek with you many times my father appeared.

"It is getting very are going to return to our kingdom now.I hope you two got along well while I was gone. Say goodbye to Princess Bonnibel so we can go Marceline."Father said running his fingers through his dark hair. "Goodbye Princess Bonnibel it was nice playing with you."I said smiling. The pink princess two small arms flung around my waist,"Call me Bonni I don't like it when someone calls me Bonnibel. Oujo-sama when are you coming back?I might get lonely if you are gone for too long."

I blushed"...Oujo-sama?You don't need to call me that you are royalty just like I am."I said looking at the ground shyly. "But you are older than me so I'm being respectful besides I like the way it sounds. You are coming back again right?"She asked tugging on my sleeve."We will come back when your father does not have any important meetings to keep him busy.I will try to arrange for us to come over to visit some time next does that sound to you?"My father said putting his hand on my shoulder. Bonni smiled brightly up at him."I will look forward to it. Oujo-sama don't forget about me while you are gone!"she waved as we exited and headed toward the front of the palace. How could I?I could tell this was just the beginning of possibly the end of my lonely days. Hambo wherever you are maybe I'll be okay after all.

NOTE:OKAY THAT WAS THE END OF CHAP ONE HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT?STAY WITH ME PEOPLE THE STORY IS JUST BEGINNING AND THIS CHAP AS WELL AS THE NEXT CHAP IS A BIT OF A BACKSTORY THEN ALL THE CHAPS AFTER THAT WILL BE THE STORY OF GROWN UP BUBBLEGUM AND MARCELINE WHEN THE CANDY KING'S EVIL SIDE COMES TO LIGHT AND ALL HELL BREAKS U NEXT TIME -YURIPANDA


	2. 1000 years

CHAPTER 2:1000 YEARS

NOTE:I FIXED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS FIC SO ALL THE SPELLING ERRORS AND SUCH ARE GONE JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS. IF U NOTICE SOMETHING I MISSED FIXING LET ME KNO SO I DON'T LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT PLEASE. ;) DECIDED TO NOT DO TWO INTRO CHAPS SO THIS CHAP WE GO STRAIGHT INTO THE MAIN STORY. THIS IS A CHAP TO SHOW HOW MARCELINE AND BONNIBEL'S FEELINGS HAVE CHANGED FOR EACH OTHER AS BONNIBEL IS NOW AN ADULT (18) AND MARCELINE IS 1000. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE I MOVED,MY CAR DIED,AND COMPLICATIONS WITH MY INTERNET GETTING TRANSFERRED TO THE NEW ADDRESS MADE ME UNABLE TO WORK ON MY FANFIC. I DIDN'T HAVE REGULAR ACCESS TO THE INTERNET FOR THREE WEEKS BUT IT IS BACK ENJOY LEAVE ME THINGS!THE SONG IN THIS CHAP IS MONSTER YOU MADE ME BY POP EVIL AND I DON'T OWN I AM NOW TAKING MY BUBBLINE LOVE TO THE NEXT LEVEL BY DOING MY FIRST MARCELINE COSPLAY THIS MONTH SO I BEEN BUSY GETTING IT TOGETHER WOOT. IT'S TOO BAD I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND THO THEN WE COULD GO AS MARCELINE AND BUBBLEGUM.

BONNIBEL'S POV:

Today was Marceline's one thousandth birthday. Since she had lived for so long she had stopped celebrating them several hundred years year since we met I had always made her a small gift but when I became a teenager I started buying one for her. That's when insisted her birthday wasn't a big deal to her anymore after she had so many. I pouted for awhile and I wouldn't take no for an answer so she caved that year on we began giving each other gifts on our birthdays as a kind of tradition.

Turning one thousand was a huge milestone or at least it seemed that way to me. That's why I wanted my gift for Marceline this year to be the best I've ever given her. After looking around in many stores finally I had found the perfect gift in a music store. She loved music and she had a collection of instruments that she knew how to play. So far in her collection she had all sorts of instruments that existed before the Mushroom War including a cello,a grand piano,a bass guitar(made from a battle ax),a violin,and a drum set.

Her favorite was her guitar and I wanted to give a gift to her to remind her of me. That is why when I saw the pink,butterfly shaped guitar in the music shop I knew it was the perfect thing.I had asked my father if I could spend a couple days with Marceline to celebrate her birthday and he agreed. Taking the guitar in a guitar case wrapped in gift wrap with me I used the spell Marceline taught me to open a portal. When it appeared I jumped through and found myself in the winding hallways of the Nightosphere palace.

After some searching of Marceline's usual haunting places I found her in her beloved music room. She was by the window and by the looks of it was writing a song. The moonlight streaming in the window played across her gray skin giving it a shimmering silver appearance. I blushed standing behind her.I see I was easily mesmerized by her mysterious beauty as usual. About that time she turned around hearing the door shut behind me. "Konnichiwa!You are here to wish me a happy birthday right?"Marceline asked with a grin.

"Yes. I could never forget a important day like this.I asked father if I could come over and he said yes and even gave me permission to stay over night. You only turn 1000 once so I wanted to stay a couple days with is a gift I picked for you so I hope you like it!"I handed the red package carefully to her."This is heavy I wonder what it is?"Marceline asked raising her eyebrows and holding the package tearing off the wrapping paper carefully she pulled out the guitar."Wow this is a great guitar and it's pink just like you. You picked this color on purpose didn't you?"Marceline grinned at me.

"Yes I wanted you to think of me when you play you see it's color you'll always remember who got it for you."I blushed. "Smart thinking Bonnie! Leave it to you to come up with something like this. Thank you for the guitar I love it!"Marceline set the guitar down and now my face felt so red and hot it was no doubt close to purple."N-n-no problem.A special gift for a special birthday it makes sense. So let's find some fun things to do!"I said standing nodded and got up to begin our first day together.

We played instruments,I helped Marceline finish a new song she had started,and then we played old board just talked and joked until Marceline decided to play some on her new pink guitar. It wasn't often I got to hear her sing a solo so I put away her board games as she strummed. At first it was just a jumble of random notes she lazily played but but slowly they became a I sat next to her she started to sing...

"Take a good look at me now.  
Do you still recognize me?  
Am I so different inside?  
This world is trying to change me  
And I admit I don't want to change with it  
And I admit I can't go on like this anymore.

Erase this monster I've become.  
Forgive me for all the damage done.  
It's not over!  
Say it's not over!  
I'm begging for mercy.  
I'm only the monster you made me.

I'm better alone now.  
See I'm torn from my mistakes  
And I stop believing that I could ever make things change.  
How much can I take  
When I know that it hurts you?  
How long can I wait  
When I cant go on like this anymore?

Erase this monster I've become!  
Forgive me for all the damage done!  
It's not over!  
Say it's not over!  
I'm begging for mercy.  
I'm only the monster you made me

Because who I am  
Isn't who I used to be  
And I'm not invincible.  
I'm not indestructible.  
I'm only human.  
Can't you see  
The beauty in me?

Take a good look at me now.  
Can't you see I've changed?

Erase this monster I've become!  
Forgive me for all the damage done!  
It's not over!  
Say it's not over!  
I'm begging for mercy!  
I'm only the monster you made me!

Far away through the pain  
I hear the angels calling!  
Far away through the pain  
I see my demons falling!

Far away through the pain  
I hear the angels calling!  
Far away through the pain  
I see my demons falling!

Erase this!  
Erase this!  
Erase this monster you made me!"

Marceline finished her song and set down her was a bit slumped down so her hair cast her eyes in shadow. I could still tell by how her bottom lip trembled she was about to cry. "Marceline,"I whispered laying a hand on her shoulder.I knew she had been self conscious about herself after she became a front of Finn and Jake our mutual friends she bragged about being the Vampire Queen and her amazing vampire powers but inside it was different. She knew deep inside she was nothing like any of us and that sometimes made her feel unwanted and out of than me she was the only immortal among our friends.

She looked up and her red eyes were brimming with tears. "Geez Bon you are always so nice to me you know? This guitar is really great and you are my best I wonder if I'm worth all this though. When I became a vampire I changed so of people are afraid of what I am and is it really okay for us to be friends?"Marceline questioned.I smiled at her. "Marceline I swear sometimes you are such a goofball. I don't care what other people think. I know I never have to be afraid of you and that's good enough for me."

"But how can you be so sure?I'm a vampire!A creature who eats red!What if I was so starving one day my insticts took over and I attacked you for your pink?If I hurt you I'd never forgive can you trust me so much and how do you know the Marceline you know will always be in here?"Marceline ranted pointing at her head and then at her heart. "Marceline don't ever say anything like that to me course you are the same Marceline I've always known and that won't change...ever!"I huffed angrily.

Marceline looked at me sheepishly."But how can you be sure?" I sighed and leaned forward wiping the tears from her eyes."Because Marceline, you is my best friend and my best friend would never leave me without saying goodbye. That's how I know Marceline is still right here where I left her."I said putting my hand on her heart and smiled. "This is the heart I believe in regardless of how immature,loud,distasteful,and stubborn the person attached to it sometimes look at it this way. I believe in you and you are immortal so you have all eternity to keep proving me right. Don't let me down Marceline."

"If you insist."Marceline grinned at me and looked over at the clock."Hey it's later than I thought.I haven't had a bath yet. We have two huge bath houses here one for men and women at the palace for royal visitors to the palace and my to join me?" I nodded. "Ss..sure."I said blushing and we both grabbed changes of clothes and I followed her to the bath. Gotta focus Bubblegum!Going to take a simple bath no big deal...with a naked Marceline. Oh glob!How am I going to handle this?!

HEHEHE MARCELINE AND BUBBLEGUM ARE ABOUT TO TAKE A SHOW TOGETHER I WONDER HOW MUCH LONGER BUBBLEGUM'S FEELINGS WILL STAY HIDDEN OR WILL SHE WANT THEM TO?STAY TUNED AND WE'LL SEE HOW SHE'LL FIND HER WAY THROUGH THIS LABYRINTH OF FEELINGS WHERE HER BELOVED SCIENCE CAN'T SAVE HER THIS TIME!LOVE YOU ALL AND I'LL GET BACK TO YOU-PANDA


End file.
